


[Art] Hell is Empty

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, F/M, Mean Severus Snape, Mean kink, Pain Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires, vampire Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: On her first mission as an Unspeakable, Hermione finds her ex-lover turned Vampire and his maker.Unofficial illustration for Hell is Empty by SyrenGrey
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	[Art] Hell is Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyrenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hell Is Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656747) by [SyrenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey). 



> I told myself I'd take a break from smut.  
> But then Hell is Empty updated and that lasted about 5 days. So here I am, jumping on the vampire train about a decade too late, but just in time for Halloween! 
> 
> If you're in the mood for some high quality kinky vampire smut with a mean kink, check out the fic. SyrenGrey is such a talented writer. I hope I've captured her characterization these three. It's a treat. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
